Happy Birthday, Hina-hime
by gl22
Summary: Naruto has to go on a mission, causing him to have to miss Christmas and Hinata's birthday but he doesn't remember that it will be her birthday. Hinata is sad about him not remembering and on the day of her birthday... Well, lets just say it is a birthday she will never forget. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Just wanted to write something for Hinata's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA! :) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.**

**WARNING: SPOILERS to recent manga chapters. Also no one died...**

* * *

**December 22**

"Naruto, you will be going on a mission tomorrow with Kakashi Hatake," said the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, "That mission should roughly take until December 30th."

Hinata looked at the scene sadly. He was going to miss Christmas and... Her birthday...

"WHAT?!" shouted Naruto, "I can't take this mission, Tsunade-baa-chan! I don't want to miss Christmas with Hinata-chan!"

'He doesn't remember my birthday?' thought Hinata sadly.

"Do you want to be the future hokage, Naruto?" asked Tsunade calmly.

"I do-"

"Then you will take this mission! Or shall I make Konohamaru the hokage before you?"

"B-but-"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata cut in.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, "Are you sure?" Hinata replied with a simple nod and Naruto sighed. He looked over to Tsunade, "I'll take it then... give me the details."

After talking about the details of the mission, Naruto and Hinata left to his apartment to pack. He had to leave at six in the morning. As they walked through the streets of Konoha, hand in hand, Hinata clutched their intertwined hands tighter. Naruto looked down at her and smiled sadly. He then brought their laced hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

No words were needed to know how they felt.

When they got to his apartment, Naruto took out a backpack for his things while Hinata went to his bedroom to fold his clothes he needed.

"I'm going to miss our third Christmas together..." said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for two years, going to be three.

Hinata stopped folding the clothes and looked at Naruto, "I know, but I rather have you take this mission... It has been your dream to be hokage. I don't want to hold you back on your life long dream."

Naruto walked to Hinata and cupped her cheeks.

"Nothing is more important to me than you, Hinata-hime. Thank you for being considerate about me."

Hinata smiled as her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of red, "Because I love you, silly."

Naruto grinned, "I love you too," he then leaned down and captured her soft lips with his own.

After their kiss, they continued to pack. When they finished packing, Naruto remembered he had a wrapped up gift for Hinata... and Hinata's back was right in front of it...

"Hinata-chan? I'm really craving for some of your curry... Can I have some before I leave?" asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled, "Of course, Naru-kun." She then got up and walked out of his bedroom.

Naruto sighed in relief. He then went to the rectangular box and put it in his bag. He wanted to be there with her when she opens it.

* * *

**December 24**

Naruto left yesterday and Hinata was there to see him off. They shared one last kiss before Naruto left with Kakashi, who is the captain of their two man team.

Hinata walked around town with the girls of Konoha Twelve. Konoha Twelve, the Sand siblings, Kakashi, and Gai were well known in every village after winning the Fourth Great Ninja War by staying to fight alongside Naruto, the tailed beasts, Killer B, and the reanimated hokages while everyone was evacuated to safety. They successfully beat Madara Uchiha and White and Black Zetsu. Sasuke willingly came back to the village after hearing the story of why Itachi killed all the Uchihas. Since Sasuke helped in the war on Konoha's side, he only had low ranked missions and two ANBUs were to be with him at all times. Orochimaru was sentence to prison for a year for all of what he has done and when he gets out, he will be watched by four ANBUs at all times. Sasuke's friends had the same punishment as Sasuke.

The girls chattered about the Christmas party they were throwing at the Uchiha estates. They talked about the food they were going to make and the presents they got for their partners and friends. Hinata smiled at her friends as they talked about what they got.

Ino bought Sai a 'His' and 'Hers' t-shirt. Sakura bought Sasuke a sweater and had it custom made with an Uchiha symbol. Tenten bought Neji black training clothes, like the one he always wear but black and less loose.

"Hinata-chan, what did you buy Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

Hinata smiled sadly, "I bought him a whole box of ramen... and an orange t-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and Namikaze symbol in the front. I also got a picture of his parents and made it into a big picture and put it into a picture frame."

All the girls looked at Hinata, "Wow," they all said in unison.

"I bet he would love your present, Hinata-chan," said Tenten.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

The girls stopped at the Uchiha estates and went inside. Sasuke greeted all of them and gave Sakura a kiss. On the floor were various Christmas decorations that needed to be put up.

Three hours later, the house that they were using was fully decorated. Christmas lights were on the ceiling and walls along with Christmas stickers. There were a lot of red and green decorations all around the place too. The Christmas tree was very tall and had Christmas lights on it and on top was a sparkling white star. Under the tree were some presents.

The girls and Sasuke smiled proudly at their work as they sat on the couch. Sasuke stood up and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he brought five mugs of hot chocolate.

Hinata drank halfway then she stood up.

"I'm going home now. It's getting late. I still need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Me too," said Ino and Tenten.

"Thank you all for coming and helping," said Sasuke.

"Bye," said Sakura.

The girls then left out and left Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Hinata walked back to the Hyuuga estates and prepared her things for the food she was going to make for the party. After she finished, she walked to her room and prepared an outfit. She then looked at the presents on the floor that were for her friends and Naruto. She smiled at the few boxes she had for Naruto. She then went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for sleep.

* * *

**December 25**

Hinata woke up at six in the morning and got ready for the day. The party isn't until six in the evening. When she was done getting ready, she went to the presents and took out three boxes. One for Hanabi, one for her father, and one for Neji. She then took those boxes downstairs and put then under their tree. Hinata went to the kitchen and boiled water.

Neji came into the main house with presents and greeted Hinata.

"Ohayo, Hinata-sama."

"Ohayo, Neji-nii-san. Do you want your present now or during the party?" asked Hinata with a smile.

Neji walked to the tree, "I'll take it at the party," he said as he put his presents for Hanabi and Hiashi down, "and I'll give you yours at the party as well."

"Okay. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be great."

Ten minutes later, Hiashi came downstairs.

"Ohayo," he greeted.

After the Fourth Great Ninja War, he stopped being cold and heartless to Hinata and Hanabi. He also acknowledged Naruto and stopped the caged bird seal. Some say it was because he met his reanimated brother, Hizashi. Though really, it was because during his battle with Hizashi, he remembered a promise he made with his wife before she passed away. He promised her to always love their children, even if she was gone.

"Ohayo, father," said Hinata as she went to him and kissed his cheek.

"Ohayo," said Neji.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, that would be nice," said Hiashi.

Hinata nodded and went to make a cup of tea while Hiashi went to sit down on the chair in front of the Christmas tree. Hinata came two minutes later and handed him a cup. Hanabi then came down and yawned.

"O-ohayo," she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ohayo," replied everyone.

"Tea or hot chocolate?" asked Hinata.

"Hot chocolate, please," replied Hanabi.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Hanabi then widened her eyes and ran to the Christmas tree.

"I forgot it was Christmas!" she cried out in joy.

Hinata came and handed her a mug with a smile.

"Can I open my presents?" she asked with joy.

"Sure," replied Hinata.

Hanabi smiled happily as she searched through the boxes for her name. She found four boxes and grinned as she opened them. Hinata went to look for her own and found three boxes. Neji found three. Hiashi had four boxes.

Before Neji opened his, Hinata reached over and grabbed the present she got for him. Neji looked at her and nodded, knowing he will get it later.

After they finished opening their presents, they all went to sit down on the couch and watch TV.

"You know," said Hiashi, "The year Hinata was born, your mother and I didn't get to spend Christmas opening gifts."

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Because you were going to be born, so we had to stay in the hospital. We didn't mind though, Christmas isn't about getting gifts. It's about spending time with your loved ones, and that was what we were doing," Hiashi then smiled, "I remember that day. We played games and watched TV together all day. It was filled with laughter and love."

Hanabi and Hinata wiped the tears that strolled out of their eyes.

"I wish I could have met her and had memories with her," said Hanabi sadly.

"She loved you both very much. I see her in the both of you," replied Hiashi. He then looked at Neji, "and I see my little brother in you, Neji. He was always so protective of his family."

"Thank you... Uncle," said Neji.

Later on that night, Neji came over to carry Hinata's presents. Hinata put her presents into a big sack and so did Neji. Hinata carried the food she made. They made it to the Uchiha estates ten minutes later and almost everyone was there. Neji went to the tree and put down all of the presents. There were a lot of presents under that tree.

An hour later, after eating, everyone went to go open their presents. After, they danced and partied. They then watched movies and everyone slept over at the Uchiha estates.

* * *

**December 27**

In the morning, everyone did their own things but in the late evening, almost everyone of Konoha were gathered at the Hyuuga estates for Hinata's birthday. Every year after the war on Hinata's, Hanabi's, or Neji's birthday, Hiashi would hold a big celebration and invited everyone. Of course, a big celebration happened on his birthday too, held by Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi.

Inside the main house was a huge banner that read **HAPPY 22nd BIRTHDAY, HINATA!**. Under the banner was a huge seven layered coconut and strawberry cake. The cake was designed with lavender squiggly lines and flowers. There was also blue snowflakes. There was many tables set with punch bowls, cups, plates, forks and spoons, and finger snacks. There was also music being played in the background for people to dance and a stage that was set up.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming to my eldest daughter's twenty-second birthday," said Hiashi, "I hope you are all enjoying this evening and help yourselves to something to eat. My daughter will come out shortly and we will sing for her, then we will eat the cake."

Everyone clapped as Hiashi got off the stage. Everyone went back to socializing until they saw Hinata coming down the stairs wearing a beautiful poofy lavender dress with a white strap around her waist. Her hair was set back into a bun and her bangs were curled. She also wore lavender high-heels. Everyone's eyes followed her as she walked onto the stage.

"Hello and thank you for coming," said Hinata with a smile.

"We'd be glad to come for a sexy girl like you!" shouted one of the males in the crowd.

"Shut up you bastard!" shouted Kiba.

"Have some respect for the lady," said Shino, "or you'll regret it."

Hiashi then appeared on the stage with an annoyed look.

"Guards, please escort that man out of here."

The man was taken out of the Hyuuga compounds by two guards.

"Sorry for the disruption everyone. Now we can sing for the birthday girl and have some cake."

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HINATA~!"**

Sung the crowd, but the last verse had a very familiar voice.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU~!"**

Hinata looked around the crowd to find that person, but she couldn't find him. She couldn't find that spiky blonde hair anywhere. She then turned to her left and saw him.

Naruto stood on the stage in a black and orange tux with a microphone in his hand. He grinned at her and opened his arms. Hinata then ran to him and jumped into his arms. She cried as she sniffed in his scent.

"When did you come back?" asked Hinata as she looked up to him.

"This morning. I finished my mission early, I wanted to be here for your birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Hinata as she snuggled into his chest.

"I wanted it to be a surprise so I went home a washed up," Naruto said as he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I-I thought you forgot about my birthday..."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you told Tsunade-sama you didn't want to miss Christmas with me, but not my birthday."

Naruto smiled, "Because I was going to be here no matter what for your birthday."

Hinata hugged him tighter, "I love you."

Naruto hugged just as tight, "I love you too."

After a long hug, with everyone watching, Naruto took Hinata's hands off of him. Hinata looked at him confusingly and Naruto smiled.

"I have two gifts for you," he said as he put up two fingers, "one for Christmas and one for your birthday. Which one do you want first?"

"Ummmm, I'll have the Christmas one!" Hinata said in joy.

Naruto smiled as he went down the stage and came back with a rectangular box. Hinata took off the wrapping paper and saw a red jewelry rectangular box. When she opened it, she gasped. Inside was a golden locket.

"Open the locket," said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and opened the locket. She then gasped again with tears forming in her eyes. Inside the locket was a picture of her mother kissing her cheek when she was first born.

"H-how did you get this?" asked Hinata as tears streamed down her eyes.

Naruto smiled, "Your father gave it to me when I asked for a picture of your mom."

"F-father did?" she said as she looked over to Hiashi. Hiashi nodded with a smile.

Hinata stood up and ran to hug her father. She then went and tackle hugged Naruto.

"Thank you, Naru-kun! I love it!"

Naruto put one arm around her waist and the other to help him up. He then stood up with Hinata. Hinata gave him the necklace and Naruto put it on her.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata.

"It's okay, Hina-hime. Now are you ready for your birthday present?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled. He then knelt down on one knee and took out a black box from his pocket. Naruto opened the box and inside was a beautiful 14k gold diamond ring that had a big blue diamond in the middle.

"Hinata-hime, would you do me the honors and become my wife as Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

Hinata looked at Naruto. She felt like she was dreaming. She pinched herself and felt pain. Nope, this wasn't a dream. Hinata smiled as she walked in front of Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes yes yes yes yes!" she shouted as she jumped him again.

Naruto grinned as he took out the ring and put it on Hinata's ring finger.

"I love you so so so so much!" shouted Hinata.

"I love you so so so so much too," said Naruto.

Hinata leaned down and kissed Naruto as the crowd whistled and cheered.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto broke their kiss and looked into the crowd and found Tsunade.

"You were supposed to give me a report as soon as you came back!"

Naruto sweated bullets as she came closer and closer to him.

"You have such a one track mind," sighed Tsunade.

Everyone laughed as Naruto scratched the back of his head and shyly smiled.

"I want a full report tomorrow morning! Got that? No Ichiraku's, you have to give me the report!"

"B-but-"

"No buts!" shouted Tsunade as the crowd erupted in laughter again, "If you don't give the the report, I will forbid you from Ichiraku's! Got that?"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-baa-chan," sighed Naruto in defeat.

Tsunade smiled as she walked away and went back to Shizune, who was happily enjoying the finger sandwiches.

Naruto hugged Hinata and kissed her forehead, "Happy birthday, Hina-hime."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, how was it? Now, Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a long time, that is why I don't make her stutter in my story.**


End file.
